If I Lived In TV
|image= IfILivedInTV.png |caption= Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda inside of a TV |band= Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda |episode= Channel Chasers (deleted) |performed= |genre= |runtime= 2:07 |before= The Fairly Odd Primates Theme Song |after= Kooky Spooky |video= }} If I Lived In TV is a song from Channel Chasers that was removed from the final cut, but is available as a deleted scene on the DVD. Synopsis This song is about Timmy wanting to live in TV to escape the harshness of his reality. This was cut out from Channel Chasers. Featuring *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma Lyrics (As music starts Timmy set up his room like a TV studio with help of the green remote) (Verse 1) Timmy: Seems everywhere I turn there's harsh reality I'm only 10 years old and I'm way too young to be this disappointed with the way things are I've had it with this place and I'd be better off by far if... (Reprise 1) I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: In the company of three Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: Everybody would love me Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: I would run bionicly If only I could live in TV (Verse 2) Timmy: So maybe I'll go where the cool guys all go "Aaaaaay!" Or with the weatherman, on a show that's filmed today You know that up is where I never grow So here's a list of all the top 10 reasons I should go and... (Reprise 2) Live inside TV! Timmy & Cosmo: I could buy the letter "E" Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: And do Saturday night comedy Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: My loser friends could hang with me If only I could live in TV (Subverse 1) Timmy: Perhaps I'll be an English talent scout Or hang with other two-foot kids Kid: Hey, what you talking about!?! (Reprise 3) Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: I'd make my own reality Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: No Mom, no Dad, and no Vicky Timmy: If I lived in TV! Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda: Then that would be a thing to see If only I could live in TV Timmy: (Spoken) If I lived in TV!!! Trivia *Cosmo appears as a girl in the first channel that you see, though this is probably intentional. *This song parodies many movies and shows such as Three's Company, Barney, The Six Million Dollar Man, Star Wars, Happy Days, The Today Show, The Late Show with David Letterman, Wheel of Fortune, Saturday Night Live, Friends, American Idol, Diff'rent Strokes and Survivor. *When Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy are sliding down the T.V. cable, it's a parody of them sliding down piano keys. *The song resembles "I'll Be There For You", the theme song from the sitcom Friends. *The television's name "Boyshiba" parodies from the real company "Toshiba". Category:Songs Category:Deleted scenes Category:Season 4